Modern Day Bonnie & Clyde
by QuoteTheRaven52
Summary: Everything had changed, and now they were on the run for their lives... (Lizzington)
1. On The Run

As the street lights flickered in through the back windows Raymond Reddington let himself finally reflect. His shoulders still stiff, feeling as if the world were on them. But when he allowed himself to look over he gave a small smile noting in fact that it was more like Elizabeth Keen. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after they had started driving, but he didn't mind. For once she was letting him be the person she ran to, the person she trusted.

" _You're my sin eater…"_

He had never wanted her to find out the truth of that night, afraid she would never be able to forgive herself. She could have hated him until he took his last breath believing that he was the one responsible if it only meant that she was happy and naïve to the events that had taken place, but he had failed in what he held as the most important task he had ever taken on.

His car was taking them out of state to an abandoned air hanger, where his jet awaited to take them away. He hadn't wanted to take any chances using a location that the task force had known about, her freedom and survival was now his main priority.

Dembe had stayed behind, Red had to make sure he had trusted eyes on the task force and their every move, and when the time would come he would call for him to meet them if they were given the chance. Glancing over he watched as she slept now on the jet, and leaned back into his seat when the small television caught his attention.

" _The FBI is still looking for criminal mastermind Raymond 'Red' Reddington and his partner, former FBI agent Elizabeth Keen. The pair are considered to be armed and extremely dangerous and authorities are asking for any leads on their whereabouts. They have been given the nick name by the media and authorities, Our modern day Bonnie and Clyde."_

Red leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he smirked a little….this was going to be a gas.

" _Someday they'll go down together. They'll bury them side by side. To a select few it will be grief, and to the law a great relief...Bonnie and Clyde."_


	2. Just The Beginning

" _And I think it's gonna be a long long time, til touch down brings me round again to find, I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no…I'm a rocket man. A rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone…"_

Two months…two months it had been since Red had taken Lizzie away to safety. Two months since they had started on their newest journey together. It was nearly four in the morning as he stood on a balcony, the salty ocean breeze touching his face like the soft silk of a woman's touch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sleep never had come easy for him in the past 30 years, either his mind wouldn't shut off or the nightmares would come and spare him no mercy.

The two bedroom condo style home was different for him, he was used to lavish homes that held no resemblance to what an actual 'home' felt like or consisted of. But this…this was different. Dembe was not there in the mornings to share breakfast with that had been prepared by a chef. There were no meetings to be reminded of, no business to attend, no black sedan waiting to take him to the post office to prepare for another case.

"Red?"

He hummed slightly and leaned his back a little. Now, there was her every morning. They would share meals together, breakfast was his favorite. She hated pancakes, so he would make crepes for her and they would share coffee together. She was more beautiful than the sea that was just outside their front door. The way her hair was still showing evidence of melding with her pillow, her puffy eyes not fully awake yet and ready for the day, seeing her clad in merely a tank top and shorts.

"Red…are you ok?"

Suddenly he snapped out of it and turned his head. He hadn't been just imagining her voice, there she stood just outside the sliding door. The breeze lightly causing her shorts to wave and her face shone under the moonlight. He cleared his throat a little and gave a slight nod.

"Just getting some fresh air, are you alright? You should be sleeping."

She walked over and stood next to him and leaned her forearms on the railing.

"So should you."

He smiled a little, there was that stubborn and smart ass side of her he absolutely adored. In the time they had been together on the run he had never once let on about his feelings towards her, he felt he didn't deserve any type of affection from her, not after what he had done, and after he had failed in his mission. He felt a nudge from her and realized he had zoned out again and she must had been talking.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Reaching up Lizzie placed her hands on his cheeks and he was stunned and just stared at her like a deer in the headlights.

"You don't have a fever."

When she removed her hands he shivered and felt like he had just lost something, and it didn't go unnoticed. Lizzie tilted her head a little, a notion she had picked up from him some time ago. Moving closer she stunned him again by leaned her hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep either."

He swallowed hard and calmed himself but then slipped an arm around her gently let his fingertips rub her lower right side gently. Lizzie closed her eyes and made a slight noise in appreciation, to which he then leant down and placed a kiss to the top of her head and nearly died when her shampoo assaulted his nostrils blissfully.

"Lay with me?"

He opened his eyes and stayed silent not sure if his ear's had played a trick on him. Lizzie turned slightly and looked up at him and repeated her question.

"We both need to sleep, and maybe it would help if we weren't alone."

Red hesitated for a few moments before he gave a slight nod and then watched as she headed back inside. He took a deep breath before he followed her inside and down the hallway which led to her bedroom she had been staying in. Once inside her room he watched as she slid under the sheets and waited for him. Making his way over slowly he went to get into the bed but she stopped him.

"You will not be comfortable sleeping in that robe. We are both adults here, I think it's safe to say it won't bother me if you sleep in your boxers and your t-shirt."

He suddenly felt self-conscious but she was right, the robe would drive him nuts the remainder of the night. Taking a slight deep breath he undid his robe and slid it off before he folded it and placed it on the night stand. He'd hoped she hadn't noticed how fast he had then tried to get under the sheets but judging by her slight smirk she had.

Lizzie turned the lamp off that was on her side of the bed and then closed her eyes after whispering goodnight to him. Nearly an hour later he had his eyes closed trying to find sleep and was surprisingly starting to nod off when he felt her shift in her sleep. Her right leg was now tangled between his and her head had found its way to his chest. His breath hitched slightly and he opened his eyes to glance at her.

Calming himself he closed his eyes again and things were fine, his her foot started to move against his leg and she hummed in her sleep. Then her hand had found its way to his chest, rubbing lightly and he couldn't suppress the vibration that came out. Raymond Reddington was a highly feared, and dangerous man; but, he turned into a puppy dog when a woman rubbed his chest, melting faster than snow in the beaming sunlight.

His pleased sound did not go un-noticed by Lizzie who was now rubbing from his chest down to mid-stomach and he quickly feared he was going to be embarrassed if she woke up, as he could not suppress his erection any longer and he knew it was going to be evident within moments. He stayed as still as possible and tried to breath slowly to appear as if he was asleep, and for a few minutes he thought things were going to be just fine, until….

"Do you like this Red?"

(Thank you for the reviews! If this chapter is still to everyone's liking I will definitely post another within the week )


	3. A Mistake?

Ray swallowed hard and tried to pretend he wasn't awake.

"Red…I know you're awake."

He sighed a little and then shifted a bit uncomfortable from being put on the spot.

"I..um..that..feels good."

Lizzie was shocked. Here laid one of the most feared men in the world, stuttering and almost unable to speak under her touch. She smiled a little actually feeling a bit accomplished, but she kept asking herself mentally how far was too far. They had always had a flirty banter, and yes it had gotten to be more and more since they had been on the run together.

She bit her lip and let her fingertips play with his waist band and she felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath. His hand shot up and gripped her wrist keeping it in place.

"Lizzie what are you doing?"

She was glad it was dark, because she could feel the shades of red on her cheeks.

"I'm just…do you want me to stop?"

He swallowed hard and loosened his grip on her wrist.

"Do you want to stop Lizzie?"

She was not expecting that in the slightest and didn't answer, but before she could wrap her mind around his first question she found herself pinned down to the bed. His hands gripped her wrists which were pinned above her head, and one of his legs was now nestled between hers. His breath was hot on her lips as he was close enough to kiss her if he really wanted to.

"Tell me Lizzie…tell me what you want…"

She was speechless as she started up at him, her breathing getting faster with each second that passed. His head tilted slightly and leaned down, leaving his lips merely just and inch from hers.

"Tell me…"

Lizzie licked her lips and couldn't tear her eyes off of his, her lower body betraying her wanting to act shy as she pressed up against him.

"I want…to feel something...help me feel something Red..."

His heart broke hearing her but as he thought about it for merely just a few seconds he gave her a slight nod before his lips slowly met hers and he felt her shiver before she whispered against his lips.

"Make me feel alive again…"

He let go of her wrists and gripped the bed sheets on either side of her as he kissed her again, this time deeper. His tongue slipped past the barrier of her lips and he low moan escaped from his chest while her fingertips mapped out his shoulders.

"I'm not good for you…I.."

Lizzie leaned up and cut him off mid-sentence with a searing kiss before flipping them back over and rolling her hips. His hands immediately gripped her waist as he broke the kiss and then moaned and looked up at her. Her eyes were dark with arousal and he couldn't remember how it happened, but before he knew it there she was, completely and utterly naked below him. Her body glistening with a light sheet of sweat as was his, but she was magnificent, like a fine piece of art work.

Their hips moved in unison and he would never forget the sounds of her moaning and whispering his name over, and over. The feel of her nails digging into his lower back and ass between gripping the muscles there. His lips found the side of her neck before allowing his teeth to nip at the sensitive flesh there. It was like a dream, one in which neither wanted to wake from.

Red arched his back and buried himself even deeper inside of her, causing her gasp to be heard over his moan by the walls of his bedroom. She was starting to lose the battle of fighting off her orgasm and with each thrust of his hips she got closer and closer to that edge. He could feel it and he sped up his pace as he buried his face deep into her neck as begged her to let go for him.

That was all it took for her and within seconds she was screaming his name out as her back arched up off the mattress and her muscles tightened completely around him. Red kissed from her neck to her earlobe, his tongue flicking before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking right before he leant his head back and moaned out her name and spilled himself deep inside of her, thrusting his hips a few more times before collapsing half on-top of her, trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes and finally them both catching their breaths he turned his head and smiled softly at her.

"Lizzie that was…" She cut him off. "A mistake…"

His smile faded and he felt like the world had stopped spinning on a dime.


End file.
